Kimi wo Mitsuketa
by Bacchi
Summary: Silver Pair. AU. Shishido found a little girl crying and tried to comfort her. Unintentionally, a promise had been made, and they never saw each other again. What will happen when they finally have a chance to be reunited with each other eight years later? (Warning: shonen-ai, bad english, fail and OOC-ness. Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Bacchi here! I'm back with new story, but still with silver pair, my beloved otp heheheh. It's my first multi-chaptered english fic, so I hope you enjoy it! Actually I prepared it long time ago, but I can't upload it because my laptop was broken and just got repaired this morning, and I couldn't upload it via mobile (yeah, I wrote them in my phone. I tried to immediately edit them when my laptop had just revived, but I'm not really sure, though) -_-"**

**For the title, it literally means "I found you". For the reason, well, better you read them first :)**

**Anyway, don't hesitate to give me your critics and opinions, I'll try to fix my mistakes and try my best to deliver good plot :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I was on my way home when I saw this little girl crying in the corner of the park near my house. The polkadot one piece dress the she wore was dirty and a bit ripped off.

"Hic..., those boys..., they said that I'm..., hic, weird..." that girl uselessly tried to wipe her tears with her pale, chubby hands.

"The boys?" I asked, confused.

"They..., hic, took my clothes..., and made me wear..., hic, this..." she continued with her sobs.

"They..., hic, said that I'm an alien..., because my eyes..., hic, and my hair..., hic, are weird..., and they said..., hic, a human can't be tall like me..."

She's definitely tall. Although she seemed younger, her height was as tall as me, maybe a bit taller than me, even. Her gray, wavy locks were soft as I rubbed her head.

"Hey..., don't cry..., here. Wipe your tears." I helped her wiping her tears with my handkerchief. She slowly stopped crying and opened her eyes, showing a beautiful pair of big, round brown eyes. She slowly grabbed my handkerchief and take a look at it.

"...Ryou nii-san...?" I smiled when she mentioned the name on the right side of my handkerchief. My mother sew that.

"What's your name...?" I asked her.

"...Ch-Chou..." I frowned a bit when I heard her name. It seems like she can't remember her complete name, but I decided to ask her more.

"Okay, Chou-chan. Where's your house? I'll go home together with you. Or if you don't know I can go to the police station with you."

She shook her head weakly.

"I'll go home with onee-chan..." she said with a really soft voice.

"Okay, I'll go with you to the place where your onee-san waits. Is she waiting for you in school?" I asked her again, and she nodded. I smiled and walked beside her.

Fortunately she's a student of the nearby kindergarten. In front of the school, a beautiful girl that looked really mature stood patiently. She also had a beautiful, wavy gray hair, only it's longer and tied on the right and left side by scrunchies. Her student ID showed a name of the famous private all-girl elementary school, and she's in grade two, a year older than me. I couldn't see her name clearly because it's written in difficult kanji.

"Onee-chan!" the little girl beside me ran to the older one.

"Ah, Chou!" She smiled to the source of the call, but suddenly, her expression became worried when she saw her little sister's appearance.

"Chou, what happened? Your clothes..."

"...They did it again, nee-chan..." the little girl's face saddened again.

"Those punks! I should talk to your teacher if it's like this every time!" the older one's face became full of anger.

"N-no..., it's okay nee-chan, Ryou nii-san helped me..." the little girl shyly turned her face towards me, and her sister followed.

"...I see. Thank you very much for your help..." the older one bowed lightly.

"It's okay, I just happened to be passing by. It's not really a big deal." I answered.

"...Okay, once again thank you for your help. Chou, I won't tell your teacher, but if it happens again, I'll definitely told her and make sure that they'll be punished." the younger one nodded slowly, hesitantly accepting her sister's warning.

"...Well then..., let's go home, Chou." she held her younger sister's hand and they started to walked together when suddenly the younger one stopped.

"Ah, wait!" the little girl ran towards me and gave me the handkerchief she's holding. I smiled and shook my head softly.

"Keep it, so that you won't cry anymore." I said as I gave her the handkerchief back. She looked a bit surprised, but then she took it and shyly smiled towards me. Her peach-colored cheek became slightly pink with a blush.

"...Un, arigatou, Ryou nii-san..."

As I saw her figure waving her hands to me dissapeared slowly with her sister, I realized something.

For the first time in my life, I met the most beautiful creature in the world.

* * *

"RYOU!"

I turned my head towards the source of that familiar, noisy voice. Mukahi Gakuto, my best friend. Well, maybe not really my best friend, more like nemesis because he's having such an entertaining hobby which is teasing and making me suffer. Like what he had just done.

"Gakuto! I told you not to shout my name like that!" I glared at him. Instead of making him stop, he just smirked at me and continued his action.

"Why? Because you're so afraid with hordes of girl chasing you?"

"Cut. It. Out." I warned him with the most dangerous tone I could create. Usually people will be backed out with this. Something that never worked to someone named Mukahi Gakuto.

"Oh, come on, Ryou! Nobody knows about this place after all!"

"That's right! And I want to keep it like that, so pipe down you voice!"

"Pffft, it's just an old sakura tree! No one even care about this place! Well, it won't happen at least if there's nothing interesting here like someone called Mr. Popular and else..."

I didn't want to keep up with this useless argument, so I just kept my mouth shut and swallowed all sentences that I want to say into voiceless grumbles.

"Well, aaanyway. Atobe said that today there will be a try-out session for new students that joined our football club. And they want us to guide them. It starts at 2 pm, so don't be late!" Gakuto's face become a bit serious.

"Yeah, yeah. Atobe told me this morning. Geez, it's really fast, right? Suddenly we're becoming second years. Just a year later we'll become third seniors and start thinking about high school..."

"Oh, really! You're being so dramatic as usual! Come on, we still have much time here. We're even just being the main team replacing the seniors and even our current main team haven't been completed yet! Don't be so melodramatic!" Gakuto really ruined the mood here. I just glared at him.

"I'm not being dramatic!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just don't be late! Chao!" Gakuto then ran through the corridor. I just sighed and decided to lay down under the leafless tree. It's the only place where I could feel completely relaxed, after all, without being disturbed by those high-pitched squeals and floods of confession letters in my locker.

Well, it's not that I hate those girls. Some of them are even really great and interesting. But well, it's just that I'm not really interested on having such an intimate relationship with anyone.

Anyone, except that girl.

This may sounded so silly and stupid, but ever since I met her that day, it feels like every women in this world can't be compared to her.

That silvery hair, those big, brown eyes.

The pearly tears falling over the peach-colored cheeks.

Such a kind and sweet smile while she held the handkerchief that I gave her tightly.

She must be grown into a very beautiful woman now. Her tall figure may give her advantages such as becoming model and else. Or maybe she wouldn't become as tall as the previous years. I was barely know her after all.

I even had never met her again ever since that day.

Everytime I walked home from school and passed by the very same place where I met her, I couldn't see that unique figure again. She didn't go to my school, either. It's possible if she becomes a student here, but I never saw her. Even in those hordes of girls that I thought consist of almost all of the girls in this school.

I just hoped that she wouldn't cry anymore.

My thoughts were successfully distracted when I heard the bell rang. Great. The lunch break was over and I haven't even finished eating my lunch. It's all because that stupid Gakuto Mukahi for brought up those topics and made me thinking too much. You'll pay for this, Gakuto! You'll pay for this!

* * *

The school hours just went through and now's the time for the club. I was really starving to death. Luckily I had enough breakfast this morning that I could still guide the underclassmen having their try out session with Atobe (he just got elected as the new captain last month), Oshitari, Jirou, Taki and of course, Gakuto (for your information, I already got him a great revenge by not giving him any help for the previous history test, and made him suffer facing those extremely difficult -not for me, of course- questions with really long answers for each of them). There were still some of the third years from the previous main team, as well as the former captain. They'd decide if there'd be some good players from first years that could be directly go through the main team, although that couldn't be decided with the try out session alone. Atobe was one of those who passed directly to the main team previous year beside Oshitari who's becoming our main keeper. It wasn't bad though, we passed through the final before got beaten by Seigaku.

"Alright, first years! Now we'll have try out sessions to test your basic status including power, speed, endurance, and technique. Those aspects will be separated and you'll be divided into several groups to decide what test that you'll do first. For the power test you'll be guided by Taki and Oshitari, speed with Shishido, endurance with ore-sama, and techniques with Jirou and Gakuto! They'll explain the details of the tests to you! After this, ore-sama will start divide you to the groups to have the trial match! You guys, get to your posts! Kaneda-kun, start writing your reports regarding this. We need them later in evaluation meeting!"

We nodded at him and as Atobe continuing his instruction to the first years along with the former main team members I moved to my post. I got the place near the fence, unluckily, so I got to heard those loud and disturbing squeals of fangirls calling my name. Some even screamed my given name "RYOU-KUN! RYOU-KUN!" even though I really didn't know them. If I didn't get stuck in here, I would snap at those girls and told them to not messing up with my name.

Anything beside that, the try-out sessions turned out to be going well. There were some great talents such as Kabaji Munehiro, Atobe's 'personal servant' (sorry, Kabaji) with such great power and techniques. He's lacking in facial expression though. I wonder how could Atobe tell if he's in full spirit, happy or exhausted. The others were also seemed perfectly full spirited and focused, making the tryout session became easier to maintain. Our manager, Kaneda-san also diligently wrote his reports.

There's one, though, that seemed rather weird, at least for me. This boy called 'Hiyoshi Wakashi' according to the form seemed to do everything perfectly. Still couldn't be compared to that level of Atobe, but his skills and basic stats were far above average, even to some of the seniors based on the data alone. He also had the key role for his team in the trial match even though he barely knew them all (except Kabaji, he seemed to know that big guy pretty well), quickly became the top scorer for his team in such a great score difference, 5-0.

Well, maybe he's a genius after all, the other main team members as well as the seniors were starting to keep their eyes on him as if they just found a gold in the middle of a desert. Atobe just smirked and mumbling something that I couldn't hear. But that's not what made him weird. What made him weird is how he looked at me.

Every time he walked passed me, or when he stood in front of me with or without any other first years, he would have those murderous glare towards me. It's not really visible with his bangs that seemed longer than usual, but I could tell that he was glaring at me. I decided to shrug it off, though, as long as he didn't do anything reckless towards me. I'm pretty used to those kind of glare.

The activity was finally ended right before six o'clock. After all the first years started to go home, the main team and the former ones would have the evaluation meeting about them, particularly about those good talents we found.

I decided to immediately packed my bag so that after the meeting ends I'll directly go home. Unfortunately, when I checked my things, I couldn't find my math notebook. I remembered that after the history test, there was math and I dozed off immediately. I woke up after the bell rang and quickly went to the club room. So I thought maybe it's still on my desk. I sighed and asked permission to Atobe.

"Atobe, can I go to the classroom for a second? I left my notebook there." Atobe sighed before answered.

"Five minutes!"

"Geez, what are you, a moron? Make sure you won't forget bringing your own nose tomorrow!"

"At least I could still managed doing the history test by myself, you idiot redhead!"

"What'd you say?! Say it once again and you'll never see the world anymore, you moronic Shishido Ryou!"

I showed my tongue to Gakuto before headed to the school building, ignoring his lengthy self-defense sentences and mockeries. My math notebook was far more precious than that idiot.

I ran to my classroom located at the rightmost side of the second floor corridor. As I climbed the stairs to the second floor, suddenly I heard the sound of a piano being played. Looked like it was coming from the music room located right beside the stairs at the leftmost side of the second floor corridor.

To be honest, I don't really know about this kind of music. I always fond of rock musics, especially the western ones. But as I heard those soft, calming melodies, I immediately knew that it was a really, truly magnificent. It's really weird, though. I wondered who'll play the piano in the music room because all of the club activities had ended.

As I came to the music room, I saw the door was slightly opened. I decided to take a look through it.

And when I saw the figure playing the piano, I couldn't help but being really surprised. The figure that I won't ever forget.

That tall but slender body structure.

The pale white skin with peach-colored cheeks.

Those big, round brown eyes full of sincerity.

And finally, the soft, silky wavy locks getting their shine from the sunset.

It's her! Definitely! I finally found her!

I supposed to be happy, but instead I just froze there.

Because there's one more fact that surprised me. The most important thing. Something that I really couldn't believe the moment I saw that figure. The fact that she...

...is actually a he.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's me again! Sorry for the late update! I have some problems (again -.-") with my laptop and college had just started a week ago with tons of projects and homework (give some credits to my lecturers, ugh...) and now it's midnight here after another homework but yay, I could finally post a new chapter! So anyway, this is the new chapter for this story, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but again, I'll be happy if I could hear your opinion about the development of this story, and I hope you enjoy it :D  
**

**So, here goes! Chao! XD**

* * *

_I can't believe it._

_But..._, _how...?_

_No..., there's no way that it's happening_...

I couldn't move an inch. I froze on the spot where I was standing and couldn't stop staring at him. My mind went blank as I heard those melodies came out from the long and slender fingers playing the tuts of that white piano. I couldn't think about anything beside him, repeating the question that had been coming since I saw him.

My mind was finally snapped from all the thoughts when I heard those melodies stopped. I gasped and startled, making the silver-haired boy immediately turned to my direction. He looked so surprised and flustered as he knew that I was standing there the whole time.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! I..., I didn't know that..., someone's still here..." the silver-haired boy looked panicked, his head immediately being turned down. His voice was so soft, almost couldn't be heard.

"Ah, no! It's okay! I just happened to be passing by because I left my notebook in my classroom!" I said to him, trying my best to regain my composure.

"But..., the club activities inside the school building were all finished for today. So..., I think you should go home immediately, or else you'll get into trouble..."

"Ye, yes..., sorry... Thank you for your concern..." His voice was still soft and almost inaudible, but I could hear it much better. Somehow I could sense some kind of familiarity in his voice, making me feel more insecure.

"...By the way..., I never saw you before... Are you one of the first grade that transferred from another school?"

"Ah, yes..., my name's Ootori Choutarou from class 1-2, and yes..., I finished my previous education in another school so..., maybe not many people recognize me..."

_Ohtori Choutarou..._

_Choutarou..._

_Chou..._

I widened my eyes as he mentioned his name.

_No..., it's just a coincidence..._

_But..._

There was a moment of silence after that. Choutarou just looked down all the time and sometimes looked at me nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable because I couldn't stop staring at him. There were so much questions in my head, but all seemed so difficult to came out from my mouth. I didn't know what to say. All the words and sentences seemed to be jumbled in my mind and I feel like a kindergarten student who couldn't make good sentences when he tried to speak.

Finally, I gulped and braved myself to ask him more, but as I opened my mouth, suddenly another voice interrupted.

"Choutarou!" I turned to the direction of the voice and found the peculiar first-grader that I met in the try-out session.

"Ah, Hiyoshi-kun!" Choutarou's face became brightened as he saw Hiyoshi walked to our direction. I saw the yellow haired boy looking concerned at the other one.

"I was waiting for you at the front gate and you didn't come out, so I guess that you forgot the time again while sneaking to the music room after the club activity ended."

"Mo-Mou..., I wasn't sneaking... You know that I'm joining the club, right...?" Choutarou pouted.

"Well, yes. But if you are still practicing after the club activity finished using the spare key that you gained silently from your senpai, it can still be counted as sneaking, am I right?" Hiyoshi answered, making the other boy blushed and turned his head down cutely. The yellow haired boy just sighed and then smiled at Choutarou before patted his shoulder lightly.

"Well, at least you're finished for today. Let's go home together, then."

"U-un..." Hiyoshi smiled gently as he saw the other boy answered him, but then he saw me, and his gentle gaze suddenly turned into a murderous glare, showing his unamusement with me being there.

"...And you, Shishido-senpai? What are you doing here? Don't you have meeting with other senpais?" his voice was sharp and harsh, as if he's ready to kill me.

"Well, I left my notebook in my classroom, unfortunately, and I already asked Atobe to get it." I answered him with another murdoreus tone, trying to show him that I didn't like the way he talk.

"Good, then quickly take it and go before I tell Atobe-senpai that you're slacking off! The result of the meeting is very important for us the first-grader!" Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes on me, annoyed me more.

"Umm..., Hiyoshi-kun, do you know him...?" maybe Choutarou could feel that the atmosphere between us seemed to be tensed up, so he reluctantly asked Hiyoshi about me.

"Ah, well..., he's my senpai in tennis club. We just had try-out session today..." Hiyoshi seemed like he didn't really want to tell Choutarou about me, so after some thoughts, I decided to do it by myself. I wanted to see if Choutarou (if it's really him the one that I've been looking for) will remember me after I tell him my name.

"Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Shishido..." but suddenly Hiyoshi cut it with another harsh words of his.

"Don't you want to take your notebook, senpai? And Choutarou, let's go home. It's late already!"

"O-okay! We-well then, see you later, Shishido-san..." Choutarou seemed a bit surprised, but then he smiled and bowed to me before walked to the stairs. Hiyoshi then walked behind him, but when he went through me, I heard his faint but stern whisper.

_"Stay away from Choutarou!"_

As I heard those words, I immediately turned around and opened my mouth to stop Hiyoshi, but I couldn't see them anymore. I just stood there, couldn't do anything but wondering the meaning of those words.

* * *

"You're late! Ore-sama said 5 minutes and you come up after more than 15 minutes!" Atobe looked really pissed off. I just sighed and apologized to him and didn't even object like i usually do when he said that tomorrow I'll do 100 laps before morning practice as my punishment. All of the team members were surprised with my unusual defenseless attitude (especially Gakuto) and looked at me with such a weird look, but then Atobe coughed and told us to immediately pay attention to him.

"All right, let's just start our meeting now! Kaneda-kun, give ore-sama the report! Kabaji, serve ore-sama some tea!" Kaneda then gave Atobe the report while Kabaji (he's the only first-grader allowed to be here because Atobe need him 24/7) served a pot of earl grey tea for Atobe and all other members. Atobe took a sip of his tea while looking at the report.

"There are quite a lot of talented first-graders this year." Atobe began to talk. "Well, I think it's obvious if I said there are some of them that really have wonderful statistics. Like Kabaji, for example." Atobe smiled to the big guy behind him who just replied with his usual "Usu". The other members also didn't say any objections whatsoever. Even the former captain said that Kabaji could become strong candidate of the main team member. Then we moved to other students and discussing their strength and weaknesses, and the best method for their training based on their stats. Atobe thoroughly flipped every candidate names as the discussion continued until suddenly he stopped at a certain page with a wide smile.

"Ah, here he is..." he mumbled. And as he said that, we certainly knew whose data it was.

"Let me guess. It's that Hiyoshi Wakashi's data that you are looking at." Oshitari smirked.

"Aaaah, is it Hiyoshi-chan's? Yaaaaay! I wanna see it I wanna see it!" Jirou, who fell asleep from when the meeting was begun, suddenly woke up and squealed excitedly.

"Indeed, his stats are really high and balanced as I could see..." Taki said while smiling.

"I think he will be a huge secret weapon for our team! He's like scoring machine! Not as great as you, Atobe, but he's definitely talented!" even Gakuto praised that boy.

"Yeah, I think it's great if he's become one of the main team members. He definitely can handle any kind of trainings and we can even polish his raw skills so that he'll become our top scorer." the former captain said.

"Well, that's what I'm intending to do. Ore-sama can't let a good talent to be wasted, after all." Atobe smirked.

"Hah, I think he's not that good." I pissed with the fact that everybody seemed to really like him. Didn't they ever see his true nature? His sharp glares and those harsh words, he didn't have any respect!

"Huh? Are you kidding, Shishin?! He's amazing you know! Look at his skills! He's awesome!" Jirou pouted at me. Everyone also looked at me with disbelief.

"Well, Shishido, if there's an opinion from you that we want to hear, just say it. Is there any reason why could you say that? Because ore-sama think you absolutely can see how good he is, ahn?" Atobe frowned at me as his response, but he's being considerate and trying his best to hear my opinion.

"Well, I think he's pretty good with those skills, but I don't think that it's enough with those kinds of attitude. We're need a good teamwork. If he keeps being rude like that I don't think we'll win to Seigaku or Rikkai." I blurted out everything that was on my mind in that one sentence, but even with those sayings my teammates didn't seem to understand.

"Being rude? What do you mean?" Atobe confused. I just couldn't believe it. I have to told them starting from the moment of the tryout session when he started with those hateful gazes until when we met in front of the music club door. I told them everything.

"Well? Still consider him as a good candidate?" I finally finished my story. Dammit, why did they just stare weirdly at me?

"...honestly, ore-sama don't quite understand with your story and reasoning. It doesn't make sense." Atobe still frowned.

"Yeah! Hiyoshi-chan is really good and polite to us! He didn't talk much, but he's really kind and considerate!" Jirou followed.

"Yeah, he's really polite when talking to me, too! It's nearly impossible for him to hate anyone. We're his senpais, after all! Except, maybe he's holding a personal grudge against you..." Gakuto smirked at me.

"Huh?! But I barely know him! Why would he?!" I snapped at that theory. I mean, hey, I just found out about him this afternoon when the try out session began.

...But then, I remembered again his last word to me.

_"Stay away from Choutarou!"_

Could it be..., it's because of... Choutarou?

But..., I haven't met him since that day.

What happened between them?

"Anyway, Atobe, it will be very bad if it's true. Even if he just have a problem with one of our teammate. It will be very dangerous if our teamwork isn't good enough. The other teams are very tough. We will never win in this kind of situation." One of the third grader told Atobe worriedly. Atobe stayed silent for a moment.

"You're right, Senpai. Ore-sama thinks so too. Shishido, if things keep being like this, it will be bad for our team. Ore-sama thinks that you should finish your problem with him!"

"What? But I don't even know what problem that I have with him!" I protested at that suggestion.

"Then find out what it is. Our reports are done, so it's all finised. You can go home now, everybody!" Atobe closed the meeting and left me hanging with confusion.

* * *

The next morning (first break time, to be exact), I found myself standing in front of 1-4classroom. It's Hiyoshi's class according to the bio. Atobe insisted that I should have a meeting with him one on one. You know, so that we could settle our problem in a manly way (that's what Gakuto told me, I don't know how he could say that in such a disgusting and hyperbolic way). I was just going to open the door when suddenly someone from the inside acted faster than me. Great. It's Hiyoshi. Making my task became easier. As I thought, he didn't really happy with me being in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said sarcastically.

"We need to talk." I tried my best to keep my cool. I couldn't let my emotion get me.

"Well, make it quick!"

"...We can't talk about it here. Follow me." Hiyoshi just grumbled and rolled his eyes before lazily followed my footsteps. I dragged him to the rooftop so that people won't hear us if we ended up quarrelling and punching each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I exhaled deeply before I started our conversation.

"Well, I want to ask you about why are you so mad at me when I didn't even know you before. And that _'stay away from Choutarou!'_ thing. Why did you say that to me?"

I bombarded him with those questions that kept me confused since yesterday. He just frowned at me and gave me that murderous glare again.

"I think I've already made it clear. I don't want you to get close to him." He said that with his sarcastic tone, pissed me more.

"I didn't get close to him! And even if I did, why I couldn't? Why are you so angry at me for this matter that I didn't even realize?! It's because of you that I trapped here, talking nonsense to you just for the team that badly wants you!" I snapped out at the face that I hate so much. But instead, he just laughed sarcastically at me.

"Well you didn't even realize, do you?!" his voice made me sick, and became more disturbing as he suddenly raised his voice, shouting at me.

"WELL OF COURSE I DON'T WANT MY BEST FRIEND TO BE NEAR A PERSON WHO HURT HIM AND RUINED HIS LIFE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS!" I gaped at the last sentence he told me.

Me, hurting Choutarou?

Ruined his life?

"What do you mean?" I carefully asked him. He didn't answer. He just looked at me at those fiery eyes, as if he's ready to kill me.

"I asked you what you mean with that sentence. ANSWER ME!" I was so tired with those glares. I just wanted to know about what he said to me. But he just answered me with a sentence that I didn't want to hear.

"It's useless. I won't let you hurt him more than this. I'll protect him." He said it in an unusually low, but firm tone. Then he turned back and walked away.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET! COME BACK HERE!"

"And one more thing." Hiyoshi stopped without even looked back at me. "Tell the captain that I'm a professional. This problem won't affect my teamwork mentality. So he didn't have to worry and I'm ready if he finally choose me. Gekokujyou, senpai." He continued to walk away, left me with more confusion and anger in my heart.

"Shit..." I mumbled while punching my fist to the thin air.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi! Bacchi again here! First of all, uuuuh sorry for breaking my promise for updating soon enough, it's almost one and a half month since the previous chapter but well..., again, my projects and exam season... (sigh). But anyway, I finally succeed in writing a new chapter, and because I have no college today, I think I can write another chapter too, hope that I could successfully finished writing it as soon as possible! Also, I'm sorry if you think the characters become too OOC or if I have so many typos -_-). And last, thank you veeery very much for all of your reviews, favs and follows! I'm glad if you like this story, they're like a huuuge mood booster for me! XD**

**Seemed like I've talked too much. Okay, here goes the new chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it, too! THA-THA! XD**

* * *

A week later, I was sitting on the rightmost bench of the school field, watching some of my teammates and juniors having practices. I had already finished my session and taking a short break while pouring the water to my head. It sure was a very hot day. Then I took a few glance more to the field, and my gaze was immediately focused to a figure with yellow colored hair passing the ball to Gakuto.

Yeah, him. The most annoying creature called Hiyoshi Wakashi.

I still remember our conversation last week.

How he left me hanging with all those Choutarou stuffs.

Since that day, I never really talked with Hiyoshi. He always ignored me everytime I want to talk more about it. Even when we're in practice, he would only answered me when I talked about club's activities with short sentences. This attitude was visibly harsh that my teammates could quickly realized it. Gakuto and Jirou were always pestering me about it and how I should apologize to him since maybe I have said something hurtful to him, and Atobe always tried to set a combination moves for me and Hiyoshi so that we'll have more time to talk. Useless effort, I must say.

To be honest, since the first time I saw those beautiful brown eyes and that matured face I realize that I didn't really know anything about him. The only thing that I know is that he is "the little girl crying in the park that I met eight years ago", and I think as long as I could see him smiling and not crying anymore, it's good enough for me. But now that all of these stuffs happened, my curiousity grew much more than I can handle. I want to know more about him. All of those missing moments and this feeling since eight years ago has grown into something more, especially since Hiyoshi said something like that to me.

After some thoughts, I decided that it's useless to keep meddling with all those problems and asked Atobe's permission to run a few laps around the school. Atobe just nodded and I immediately left the field.

I ran through the main entrance of the school, botanical garden, the other sport clubs' fields, and finally the cherry blossom tree where I usually spend my break time (which was really near from the field) when suddenly my steady pace slowed down little by little and finally stopped. I kept staring at the direction of the cherry blossom tree.

Choutarou was there, sitting with his back leaning against the tree. He looked so serious at the direction of a small garden in front of him while his hand was holding a pencil and making some lines at his sketchbook. He frowned a bit when he looked at it, but then he erased some of the lines and corrected them before he smiled and looked satisfied. I unconciously approached him and with a dumb smile I called him.

"Errmm..., Ootori-kun...?"

Choutarou looked a bit surprised and immediately turned to my direction. He stood up nervously.

"Ah, emmm..., good afternoon..." he smiled softly and bowed lightly towards me.

"O-oh..., yes..., good afternoon..., euhmm, do you..., remember me?" I was quite confused to begin a good conversation with him. I felt like an idiot in this awkward situation.

"Ah, yes..., you're..., Hiyoshi's senpai in the football club, right? Ummm..., Shishido-san...?"

"Yes..., so..., you still remember me after all..., I'm glad..." I scratched the back of my neck (which didn't feel itchy at all) and looked to another direction. Yeah, I'm such an idiot, blushing this hard in this kind of situation.

"Un..., thank you, Shishido-san..., for that time in the clubroom... And..., I'm sorry for leaving immediately before I properly thanked you..." He turned his head down shyly, as if he's feeling like he just made the biggest mistake in the world.

"No, no, it's okay. Errmm..., can I sit here with you?" Okay, it's another idiot response. He apologized properly and I just brushed it off and asking a weird question like sitting beside him instead. Screw my self-composure.

"Ah, mmm yes. But is it okay for you to be here? You still have a practice right? Hiyoshi-kun told me that you guys are going to be late today..." Choutarou looked concerned.

"Naah, I finished all of my training menus for today. I just had a jog too. I'll come back later. I'm fast enough to go there in a flash, you know." I asnwered him confidently. Without having any intention to be a smug, I think I'm fast enough for a football athlete. That's what other players scared of me for, after all. Hearing that, Choutarou just chuckled softly and then smiled to me for the second time (really, this smile alone can make me blush this hard. He's just too cute, for God's sake!)

"Well..., it's okay, then." he went back to his position while I sat beside him immediately.

"Ummm, what are you doing, by the way...?" I asked him a pointless question which I had already know the answer is. But then Choutarou just smiled and without hesitation, answered me.

"I was drawing this small garden for my art project next week."

"Ah, let me guess. Your teacher is Mochizuki-sensei, right? He always talked about how important it is to be the master of art and always giving a new project every week." Choutarou laughed again with his beautiful voice.

"Yes, but you don't have to say it like that, Shishido-san. He's a good teacher, I think."

"Hmmm, well if you say so..., I don't really like him, though. His demands are too much and made me faced with so much difficulties because I'm not those artistic types of people." I frowned a bit (well, quite much) when reminiscing those difficult moments with that weird teacher. I barely made it at that time, scoring a 76 from the minimum score requirement 75 though I thought I was good enough with all of my projects having similarities with Pablo Picasso's masterpieces (when I complained at Gakuto about this, he just called me an idiot. He had 80. Whatever.).

"Well, but at least you've passed right? Congratulations."

"Haha, thanks. By the way, can I take a look at your drawing? Wanna make sure that you'll be passed from his subject."

"Ah, sure..., but it's..., quite embarassing..." he blushed and opened his sketchbook a bit. Without hesitation I grabbed his sketchbook and opened it wider.

"Naaah, it's okay, I won't laugh!"

"Ah, Sh-Shishido-san...!"

When I looked at his drawing, I couldn't help but dropping my jaw. It's not laughable at all. It's still a rough sketch, but I could already see the detailed shape of the garden, the gradation technique is perfect, the rough and soft lines are neat and complimenting each other, even someone like me can tell how magnificent it is.

"This is great, Ootori-kun! It's really beautiful! You'll definitely pass through Mochizuki-sensei's hell! You're such a great artist, not just for your musical talent but also this!" Choutarou was frowned a bit when I said a word 'hell' in the middle of my praise, but at the same time he blushed and took his sketchbook before holding it tightly.

"...I..., It's so embarassing..." he turned his head down. It turned out to be a quite awkward situation.

"O-Ootori-kun..." I was afraid that he'll be mad at me.

"But..., thank you, Shishido-san..., for your compliment... This is the first time people other than Hiyoshi-kun and onee-chan praised me..." a faint smile came from his thin lips. I blushed immediately when hearing that.

"I-it's nothing really! It's really good, you know! I think you really deserve that!" Okay, someone have to make sure that I still having my composure right now.

"Un..., but still..., thank you..." he turned his face to me shyly and showed me his angelic smile that made my heart stopped at that moment. The smile that gave me the very same feeling as eight years ago, along with those reddened peach colored cheek. Suddenly all of those urges to ask him about anything that's been bothering me was coming again. We had some silent moments before finally, with one, deep breath, I gave all of my courage to ask him.

"U-uhm..., by the way, Ootori-kun...?"

"Yes, Shishido-san...?"

"Did you..., did you used to be living here before? I mean, before your time in elementary school...?" There! I asked him!

Choutarou kept silent for a few minutes, seemed like he's in a deep thought before finally answering me.

"Umm..., I'm not quite sure... Onee-chan said that we do have the house where I live now since a few years ago..., but I don't really remember about me being in this town..." he answered hesitantly.

I just gaped at his response.

"Re-really? I mean, you really don't remember anything about this place? You really never lived in this town before?"

Choutarou just tilted his head and looked confused.

"Yeah..., I'm sure..., I mean..., onee-chan and Hiyoshi-kun didn't tell me anything about this place, too."

I couldn't believe it.

Does it mean that all of this time I've been mistaken by somebody else?

Does this mean that I'm wrong all these times?

But..., if I was wrong, why would Hiyoshi became so harsh and offensive towards me?

Why would he blamed me for being such a hurtful thing for Choutarou?

And also..., these feelings...

"...Umm, Shishido-san...?" Choutarou's voice made me snapped out from all the thoughts. His face looked confused and concerned at the same time.

"Ah, it's nothing! Umm, by the way, shouldn't you have to finish your sketch? I think..., it's almost time for me too to go back to the field..." I decided to stood up and readied myself to leave. I couldn't ask him more. I was too afraid. All of these were too much for me. I was too confused to think anything more.

"Ah, o-okay! Umm, before that, Shishido-san...?"

"...Yes?"

"...Thank you..., for talking to me. I was so happy..., this is the first time someone other than Hiyoshi-kun talked to me like this." Hearing something like that, I just couldn't help but being embarassed and blushed more. My heart really couldn't handle it anymore. This is too much.

Was I really wrong?

Were these jumbled feelings had deceived me all these times?

I readied myself to answered him, but then my words were just stuck in my throat when I saw the schoolbag beside him.

There's something coming out from the front pocket, something that's really familiar, like a small white fabric that looked really old and a bit dirty though it seemed like being diligently washed. There's a faint remainings of a red colored knitting that formed a very familiar name.

_"R__YOU__"_

I immediately go to the bag direction and took out the fabric.

"Sh-Shishido-san?!" Choutarou seemed surprised with my sudden act.

"...Choutarou, where did you find this?" I asked in an incredibly low tone. Choutarou just gaped at me before finally answered nervously. He seemed to be afraid with how my mood changed drastically.

"My..., my onee-chan gave me this... she said that I..., I had this since long time ago, but..., I don't quite remember... She never told me how could I have this..."

_There's no doubt._

_It's really him, after all_

_But why his sister will always have any connections with this?_

_Why Hiyoshi will aiways have any connections with this?_

_Why he doesn't seem like remember anything?_

_Were they really more important than those precious moments we shared?_

_Was I really just a hurtful thing for him?_

_Was I the only one who feel this way and treasure those memories?_

All of those thoughts came to me at the same time, made me have such a mixed feelings. I'm angry. I'm confused. This is too much for me. First is Hiyoshi, and now this.

How could he forget?

"Ootori-kun, answer me. You really, really don't remember anything? It's me, Shishido Ryou, I gave you that handkerchief eight years ago, don't you remember?"

I grabbed his arms tightly.

"Sh-Shishido-san,..., it hurts..." I ignored Choutarou's plea. I'm tired with all of this.

"ANSWER ME, CHOU!"

"No..., I..., can't..., remember... Shishido-san..., please..." he said with almost inaudible voice.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Ootori-kun..." when I saw Choutarou was acting weird, I regained my composure and realized what I did. I immediately loosen my grip. However, Choutarou's act didn't quite like what I expected. Instead, he seemed like gotten worse.

"...Ootori-kun?" I called him again.

"No..., Shishido-san, it hurts..., it hurts so much...!" Choutarou held tightly to his head and cried. He lost his balance, and almost fell off if I didn't immediately got a grip of his arms. I was starting to panic.

"Ootori-kun, are you okay?! I'll get you to the infirmary!" I tried to comfort him, but suddenly his cries were stopped and he lost conciousness.

"CHOU!"

"What are you doing, Shishido-senpai?!" suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind. I turned to the direction ofthe voice and saw furious Hiyoshi stood there.

"I..."

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" he shove me off and got a grip of Choutarou.

"Choutarou, are you okay? I'll call the school nurse!" Hiyoshi looked really panicked and hold Choutarou tightly.

"I'll help you..."

"ENOUGH! STAY AWAY FROM THIS!"

"Hiyoshi? What's wrong?" all of my teammates were coming when they heard Hiyoshi's voice.

"Senpaitachi, help me to bring him to the infirmary! He's my best friend and he's not in a really good condition!"

"All right. Kabaji, help him!" Atobe told Kabaji.

"Usu!" Kabaji brought the unconscious Choutarou to the infirmary and Hiyoshi was tagging along behind him. Atobe then looked at me and sighed. His gaze was so sharp and stabbed right through me. The others were also looking at me with such a disbelief and seemed like judging me, even Gakuto and Jirou. I wouldn't deny it, even I took a blame at myself.

"Shishido, I need you to explain this to ore-sama!"

And I knew right away that, beside I was in trouble, I also really the one who hurt Choutarou.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
